


Beast 01

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道设定*微sm，s0m1*略病娇海*阅读请谨慎





	Beast 01

01.  
深夜，整个世界都安静下来，一切繁华喧嚣都仿佛消失一般。在一座华丽别墅的房间内火烛跳动几下，墙上倒映着两个人影，一站一跪。站着的人手拿皮鞭垂在身侧，黑色皮裤裹紧下身，他上身穿着最普通的白色衬衫，嘴角噙笑。

“今天晚了。”沉默许久他突然开口，笑得一派天真。

“对不起，堂会有点麻烦耽搁了。”跪着的那人微微低头，身体有些瑟缩的抖了一下却咽了咽口水有些兴奋，他能预想到接下来要面对的。

“我愿意接受惩罚，东海。”他抬起头，目光诚恳。

堂会出了名条子的叛徒，他尽快赶着解决完也还是晚了，比平时晚了几分钟进家门。他连西装都没脱，领带规整的系着，扣子扣到最上面那一颗。李东海轻笑一声摘掉他的金丝边眼镜放到一边，弯下腰捏着他的下巴凑近。

“叫、主、人、”

“是。”李赫宰窘迫地移开目光，眉心轻轻皱起“主人…”

李东海看到那副有些抵触的表情就心烦，直起身子挥舞手中的皮鞭，伴随着呼呼的风声随之响起一声闷哼。李赫宰皱眉忍下疼痛，声音有一丝颤抖。  
“谢谢主人。”

他这才露出今天的第一个满意的表情，李赫宰偷偷抬头瞄了他一眼心里松了口气。李东海随即拧紧眉头又挥舞一下手臂，衬衫的质量还算不错，这么折腾也没裂开。  
“做了未经我允许的事，要怎样？”

李赫宰不敢说话，低眉顺目的等着宣判。  
李东海用皮鞭的把手挑着他的下巴抬起，另一只手轻柔抹去额头上的汗水“你在紧张吗？”

“自己去挑一个，我不想听到多余的声音。”李东海冲着旁边扬了扬下巴，那里放着形式各样的口球。李赫宰难得有些反抗，他不喜欢那个东西在他口腔里膨胀，即便是拿出来以后脸颊也十分酸涩。  
他不是怕难受，他是怕脸颊的肌肉太酸痛影响他获得奖励。

“做好了的话奖励你。”李东海揉揉他的头发“在惩罚结束之后。”

他被允许站起身子，跪久了突然直立踉跄一下差点扑倒在地，幸亏李东海在旁边眼疾手快扶了他一把。李赫宰惶恐的看过去，还好李东海拍了拍他没有要罚的意思。  
“去吧，记得把这些碍事的东西脱掉。”

李赫宰独自站在那一排口球面前犹豫该选择哪一个，还没来得及多思考几分钟突然眼前一黑被遮住，李东海从他背后贴上状似惋惜“我给你机会了，既然这么难我来帮你。”

“但你没有完成我的任务，要罚。”

“对不起。”李赫宰艰难的开口，随即被塞入口球堵住声音。  
他眼睛被遮住看不见路，只凭着感觉被李东海扯着走，约摸着是到了一处稍微光亮些的地方，他被人拍了拍肩膀。李赫宰明白这个意思，刚要跪下却被人摁住，紧接着两手被抬到头顶拷住，他瞬间反应过来惊恐的挣扎。上次被摁到这个地方折腾了半宿的记忆十分深刻，第二天去堂会时站不能站坐不能坐难受得他差点跪下。  
李赫宰想挣扎奈何嘴被堵住发不出声音，只能发出些呜呜的声音。李东海抬高那个绑手的横栏，李赫宰瞬间离地只能将将脚趾够到地面，西裤的布料被轻松的划开落地，他腿型长得好，又细又长皮肤还白，此刻因为用力更是绷紧肌肉，线条十分流畅。

“我记得我说过，不想听到多余的声音。”李东海的手掌贴上他的大腿，滑动到内侧不轻不重地掐了一把。李赫宰又呜咽一声，下身却莫名其妙的半硬着，把内裤撑起来。

“你今天不听话。”  
李东海不耐烦的啧了一声，转身拿过旁边燃烧的蜡烛随意倾倒，白皙的大腿上顿时留下鲜红的蜡油。李赫宰明显痉挛了一下，鼻息加重又赶忙收住。他眼睛被遮住看不见李东海在干嘛，不知道李东海下一步想做什么，只能凭着听觉来判断，可惜这人连半点气息都没露给他。  
突然觉得上身的衣服被撕开，露出精壮的上身。李东海有一段时间没有拿着鞭子对他，以前那些总是交错在身上的痕迹已经消失，他感觉人发出一声赞叹紧接着胸膛上一热。李东海趴在他身上舔舐几下，顺着胸膛一路到脖子，牙齿贴着跳动的动脉啃咬。  
温热的气息离开皮肤后唾液留在上面变得冰凉，李赫宰平白起了层鸡皮疙瘩，紧接着被落下来的鞭子狠狠抽中。他这次学乖了，默默忍着不出声，连闷哼的声音都被很好的藏住。只是他实在不适应嘴里塞着东西，几鞭子下去有些喘不过气，鼻息急促脑海中不断反着要窒息的感觉，忍不住手脚扭动几下挣扎。  
李东海察觉到安抚的摸了摸他的脸颊“很难受吗？”

李赫宰点点头，遮住眼睛的黑布被生理泪水打湿。  
人突然没了动静李赫宰还以为他在思考是不是要放开自己，赶忙摆出一副乖顺的姿势，没成想胸前两点突然传来疼痛，硬挺的乳头分别被夹上乳夹，夹子收缩挤着乳尖。他被疼得一激灵扭着身子挣扎，那乳夹带着铃铛，被他这么一折腾铃铃作响。  
“不许动。”李东海抓住他一侧的乳夹威胁的向外扯了扯“再动我就直接拽下来。”

李赫宰瞬间安静，抖着身子忍耐。  
李东海满意的拍拍他的头“乖，还有十八次，你可以坚持住的，对不对？”

李赫宰绝望的闭紧双眼，点点头。

 

10.  
11.  
12.

………  
………………

到最后他已经分不出神去数到底还剩多少次，只记得那皮革的散鞭落下时的疼痛，偶尔拂过胸前的乳夹还带着清脆的铃声，简直雪上加霜。皮肤上已经开始渗出些皮下出血的血点，有些被重复抽打过的地方泛着紫色。  
李东海应该也发现了，终于肯停手顺便还好心的帮他放下来。李赫宰腿一软，径直跪在地上。李东海扯下盖住他眼睛的布条，布条下的眼睛被眼泪糊住，看着好不可怜。他有点心疼了，吻走眼泪后贴着薄薄一层的眼皮开口“口球，想摘下来吗？”

他说话时膝盖故意弯曲顶着乳夹蹭，胸前已经快要麻木的疼痛又被唤醒，他眼泪流得更凶了。李东海颇为怜惜的替他抹去“拿下以后会听话吗？”

李赫宰点头，睁开眼睛噙着泪乞求的看着他。  
口球被拿下以后他活动下酸涩的脸颊低声开口“谢谢主人。”

“乖。”李东海满意的笑开，抚着他的下颚吻过去。这对李赫宰来说算是奖励了，他们很少在这个过程中接吻，他欣喜若狂的含着李东海伸过来的舌头吸吮，又讨好的去绕着他的舌头缠绕搅弄。

 

胸前的疼痛仍然在无限的放大，他身上还交错着刚才的鞭痕，不过已经不痛了，伤口有些肿胀的发热，明早起来就会消退成一道道红痕斑驳交错在他的皮肤上。  
李东海最喜欢那个样子了，说不定还会早上心情好的给他奖励。

李赫宰闭上眼睛努力忽视胸前的疼痛，还是忍不住微微颤抖，乳夹的铃铛止不住的响。李东海坐在他对面注视他良久，最终叹口气走过去蹲下平视。李赫宰把头低的更下，被人托着脸颊抬起来，拇指在他脸上摩挲几下柔声问道“还是不适应吗？”

“对不起，我能适应。”李赫宰紧张的吞咽口水，慌忙否定。  
他额头上疼的直冒汗，李东海有些怜悯，李赫宰一直受不了乳夹他是知道的，今天坚持的时间已经很久了，他很满意的。

“不说实话是要被罚的。”

“………”

“疼……”李赫宰委屈的差点哭出来，声线颤抖着回答。  
李东海拍拍他安慰“嗯我知道，今天表现得很好了。”

“现在，你可以来拿奖励了。”

身前折磨他许久的乳夹终于被摘下来，李赫宰长出口气手臂拄着地。他一直没动李东海有点担心，凑过去摸摸他“赫…”

李赫宰抬起脸，眼睛紧盯着他“我可以拿奖励了吗，主人？”

李东海抿唇看他，点点头坐到身后的沙发上，放松身体冲他勾勾手指“过来。”

“主人，我......”

“不对。”李东海抱住他在身上的鞭痕上轻轻拍了一巴掌“又叫错称呼。”

“我们现在是爱人，赫。”李东海拉近两个人的距离，蹭蹭他的鼻尖“如果弄疼我，你知道后果的。”

“那如果我伺候舒服了呢？”

“不许跟我讲条件。”李东海轻轻拍他一下，冲他噘嘴示意接吻。李赫宰会意的吻上去，大手在他身上游走几下解开上衣扣子，李东海慢慢闭上眼睛，他们都该得到对方的奖励了。

 

第二天一早李赫宰被刺耳的电话铃吵醒，接完电话来不及给李东海早安吻就套上衣服去堂会，来电话的人是J，说昨晚几个堂口一起被截了，损失惨重。这在李赫宰就任堂主这几年几乎很少发生过，只在李东海父亲去世交替堂主的时候有过几次这种规模的骚乱而已。  
他走的时候李东海已经醒了，抓抓头发坐起身子，被子滑落露出他身上的吻痕。昨夜和李赫宰胡闹的久了点，人表现的合他心意就多宠了一会，今早腰酸背痛身后的隐秘之处也十分不适。  
一般来说第二天早上李赫宰都是要陪他赖床的，还会在九点一刻的时候吻醒他，然后替他揉揉酸痛的腰再陪他洗澡吃饭。李东海靠着床头手放到旁边摸了摸，那人躺过的地方余温已经消退得冰凉，他觉得委屈了。

李东海到的时候李赫宰正在给各堂口的分堂主开会，穿着一身得体正装声色俱厉地说着什么，他推门进来的时候李赫宰刚火冒三丈的拍着桌子骂了一圈，回音还在大厅游荡。李东海是从小门进来的，没什么声音也没人注意到他，他躲在一边的柱子后看着李赫宰凶人的样子，想起这身衣服下面包裹着的躯体还覆盖着他昨天留下的无法消除的痕迹就有些兴奋。  
李赫宰发火很有震慑力，冷着脸任谁看都一哆嗦，任凭底下的人平时嚣张跋扈此刻也大气不敢出，连头都不敢抬。

偏偏李东海敢。  
他从柱子后边闪出来，一步一步走过去。他出来的时候没怎么注意着装，穿着牛仔裤和衬衫就来了，没有特意去遮挡脖子上密密麻麻的吻痕，大咧咧地任它们露着。李赫宰看见他一愣，瞬间软下目光朝他伸去一只手。  
李东海咧开嘴笑着跑过去牵住，顺着坐到他腿上“我早上起来没看到你。”

“出了点急事，怎么这么早就过来了。”  
底下的人听见李东海的声音纷纷抬起头，按常理堂主应该是李东海，可上一任老堂主去世的时候不知道为什么就变成李赫宰，他们一直认为是李东海被控制了。他们眼里的李东海从小到大都是傻白甜，老堂主离世前也经常嘱咐他们要记得照顾自己的孩子。  
赵醇是这次被截的几个堂口之一，场子被砸了不说人还折了不少。他心思活络，一直觉得李赫宰对于李东海的态度很奇怪，像是有意不让李东海和堂口的事情有接触。他觉得一定是有古怪的，哪有人会心甘情愿的把本属于自己的位置送给别人。

李赫宰的会还要开很久，李东海拽着他的领子说了几句就跑走了。一个人在总堂的后花园里晃悠，没想到等来的不是李赫宰，是一个分堂主。  
赵醇恭敬的走过去“少爷。”

李东海饶有兴趣地挑眉“李赫宰难道没告诉过你们，不要和我私下接触吗？”

“说过，可我觉得您有话要说。”赵醇趁着眼下四处无人，赶紧凑近了些低声道“堂主的位置，您难道没有兴趣？”

“可我记得你的堂口刚刚被截？”  
今天的阳光特别好，李东海懒洋洋的抻了抻腿，眯着眼看对面的人。  
这可挺有意思的，原来李赫宰手下的人管得也不是这么密不透风，这不还是有漏网之鱼让他亲自来抓了。他没来由地烦躁，李赫宰今天已经连着让他不高兴了。

“你摊着这么大的乱子来找我，我为什么要跟一个连自己堂口都看不明白的人站在一起？”李东海轻轻敲了敲石桌。  
赵醇不慌不忙地回答“我知道您是渴望自由的，权力就是自由。”

李东海蓦地笑了，赵醇也跟着笑出来，以为自己说动了这个一派单纯的小少爷，殊不知李东海低头的瞬间就收了笑容，敛下眸子盘算起来。  
这个赵醇也还算会看眼色，又说了几句就趁着李赫宰过来之前离开了。李东海瞧着他离开的方向眼神变得意味深长，什么段位的小妖怪就出来玩离间计，透着一股子奶味的没养大的狼。  
赵醇回去的路上正好撞上李赫宰，一般后花园是不允许分堂主进来的，新堂主上来后定下的规矩，主要还是因为李东海总喜欢跑来找他，总不能让人看见他们俩做些什么。  
看见赵醇的一瞬间李赫宰当即变了脸色，一旁的J琢磨着脸色拎住赵醇的衣领扯过来，李赫宰沉默地看着他。  
赵醇当即腿一软，还好他没进到后花园里边被发现，眼睛一转慌忙摆手“不是不是，我是心慌走错了路，到眼前了才发现是后花园。”

李赫宰危险的眯起眼睛来回打量这人，想起这是今天被骂得最惨的那个分堂主，不过早就有反骨了他是知道的。J也看着李赫宰的脸色等处置，李赫宰却突然挥挥手“让他滚，你在这守着。”

李赫宰走过去时李东海一个人坐在亭子里发呆，见他来了也不说话。李赫宰蹲下身子仰着头看他，抓着他的手轻轻晃了晃“东海，刚才有人来找过你吗？”

李东海低头不语。  
半晌，他答非所问“我今天不开心。”

李赫宰明显怔了一下，叹口气脱下外套放到一边，手在腰间解着皮带“我很痛，可以轻一点吗？”

李东海不说话，只盯着他，见他动作停下了又扬扬下巴示意继续。他本是没有这种想法的，只是一想到刚刚众多堂口老大面前手眼通天呼风唤雨的人在自己面前是完全另一副模样就兴奋得心跳加速，几乎快跳出来。  
李赫宰自然是顺着他的意思的，皮带拽出来弯好才递给他，自觉地脱下白衬衫露出上身，上面还交错着昨天留下的充血的痕迹和一些混在其中不明显的吻痕。李东海明显加重呼吸，皮带碰了碰他的腿“脱干净。”

李赫宰抿嘴看向他“东海....”  
“在外面…”

李东海噘嘴冲他撒娇表达不满，这就算是让步了，然后抬手招呼过去，皮带和昨天的皮鞭力度是不一样的，这一下下去李赫宰闷哼一声撑住桌子。李东海摸摸那道新添的痕迹，很满意自己的杰作。

“自己数着。”

“一，主人。”

 

………  
………………

“以后再忙也要记得亲我才可以走。”还差最后一下，李东海却突然停下来，抹了把李赫宰额头的汗郑重说道。  
李赫宰点点头，他是记得了。被人不满的拍了下屁股，李东海有些不高兴“要答应我！”

“是。”背上顶着凌乱伤痕的人低低应道。  
李东海满意了，把最后一下挥舞出去。李赫宰绷紧肌肉忍下后松了口气，转身看着他“二十，谢谢您。”

“你可以亲我了。”李东海把手里的东西扔出去，抬起脸闭上眼睛。  
打完巴掌后的甜枣来了，李赫宰连衣服都来不及披一件就过去吻他。在辗转亲吻的间隙，李东海贴着他的唇瓣呢喃“那个叫赵醇的，我不喜欢。”

李赫宰点点头，又重新吻上去“我来解决，但是你的嘴里只能有我的名字。”

 

赵醇的尸体是第二天被发现的，死在他堂口的卧室里，死相极惨，大半个舌头吐在外头。李赫宰知道消息后没什么反应，淡淡的吩咐下面的人好生安顿后事就算是翻篇了。他没有要报仇的意思，底下的人精们便明白这是李赫宰的意思了。  
跟赵醇走得近的人暗暗心惊，后背出了一层冷汗。他们一直谋着想靠李东海翻身，也都知道昨天赵醇去找过李东海了，谁也没想到李赫宰的速度这么快，今天就给解决掉了。他们一面庆幸自己没来得及表露出反骨也一面心惊李赫宰的消息灵通，老一些的人感叹小少爷夺位无望。  
李东海知道这个消息还挺高兴，晚上李赫宰回来的时候习惯性挑个柔软的布料递给他，李东海接过来扔到一边冲他张开手臂“今天在沙发，你可以射在里面。”

“谢谢....”李赫宰快步过去抱住，头埋在他颈窝深吸口气。

“东海。”


End file.
